<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure by R_A_McCaffrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349092">Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_A_McCaffrey/pseuds/R_A_McCaffrey'>R_A_McCaffrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse Breaking, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Nobility, POV Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_A_McCaffrey/pseuds/R_A_McCaffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer of Harry's second year things change. Marge comes earlier in the summer before Sirius' escape and between that and an interesting interaction in Gringotts Harry will end up spending his summer on a Curse Breaking Adventure in the Mountains of North East China. Multiple POVs Not Harry's POV Only,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so I figure I should start with this. I used to have a fanfiction.net account where I had a few stories... Then you know how life is and I just get away from writing. So I had not updated anything in the last few years, and I seemed to have reached a point in my life were I want to start writing again I took them down. I am working on fixing and polishing them up and will then be posting and continuing the stories. 2 Harry potter stories, 1 Code Geass, and 1 A song of fire and ice if anyone is interested in Betaing them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe as such I'm only slightly sorry I may not agree with some of what J.K. Rowling did but I doubt I could really have done better. Besides that’s the point of writing anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Harry Potter and the Endless Adventure</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the ceiling while laying on the soft feather mattress that was his. At least for the length of his stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been tossing and turning since he finally had laid down and tried to fall asleep after everything that had happened to him this evening. Scratch that, he thought as he looked at the clock over the dresser, it was after midnight so yesterday evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a few hours since everything had gone wrong but really all of his problems had started building several days ago. He had only been back at Private Drive for almost three weeks when his Uncle had woken him before leaving for work to tell him the news. Uncle Vernon's sister, 'Aunt' Marge, would be coming over and was going to be staying at #4 Privet Drive for a full week. He had been beyond annoyed as well as a little worried, a full week of her presence, and potentially her vicious dogs that all thought he was a chew toy as well. So he had spent the day preparing himself for constantly having to deal with her comments about how inferior and worthless he was, and the added hint they all would be better off without him. The only real benefit to having her around was that from experience he knew he at least be getting to eat a real dinner with the family every night, rather than his own partial plate he had been getting since he returned from Hogwarts this year, as she liked to have him in her presence to make fun of at her whim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had considered himself lucky upon her arrival that only one of her dogs, Ripper, was present. Though nothing about that dog being present around him for any length of time was a good thing, the damn thing was a menace of a creature that not even Hagrid could love. Between her dogs, especially this one, and Fluffy Harry was surprised that he could even stand to be around any dog for any length of time, even one as peaceful as Fang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he had managed to go six days with all the insults and the extra work and chores that seemed to double daily as he struggled to make the house spotless in Marge and Ripper's wake. Six days of avoiding that demon dog that still wanted to use him as a chew toy even if he was too big now and the dog was too old. Admittedly he had not really dealt with them and instead had spent every waking moment he was not doing chores, sleeping or eating as far away from the Dursley's as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, yesterday night, he had been serving everyone dinner when he had been pushed over the edge so to speak. He had gotten mad, so extremely mad, at what that horrible woman had been saying about his mother. When Marge had surreptitiously snuck in the fact that she thought because there was something wrong with the Bitch there is something wrong with the pup," he should be drowned at birth he had lost control. He had been so angry that his magic had gotten away from him, he had felt it spill out of him in a way it had not since he started Hogwarts. Looking back he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that all it had done was cause her to expand and float away like a disturbingly ugly balloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the arguing and the fighting with his Uncle which, in all honesty, he could only remember as a vague blur of adrenaline fueled rage. He remembered threatening his Uncle with his wand and then his Uncle ripping his trunk from his hand. Thankfully ignoring Hedwig in her cage which he had only just managed to grab from the top of his trunk when his Uncle started to move the trunk. His Uncle had then slammed opened the door and thrown the trunk out onto the lawn demanding that he 'take his unnaturalness elsewhere' as the trunk's contents spilled out onto the grass. He had only gotten two blocks away when the adrenaline wore off and he decided to take a minute. It was at that point that he had released Hedwig from her cage and sent her to Hogwarts after asking her to find him whenever he was settled... somewhere. As Hedwig flew away he saw another owl start to appear in the sky making its way towards him. As his luck would have it when he drew his wand he performed what he would shortly find out was the English signal for the stranded witch or wizard that needed emergency transportation. This action caused the Knight Bus to appear in the street before him. Hurrying as fast as he could he shoved what money he had and asked to be taken to the first place magical he could think of, Diagon Alley. He was hoping against hope that he would lose what he just knew was a Ministry owl tailing him with what was likely his expulsion after last year's Dobby fiasco .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plan had not worked out like he hoped. Granted it worked out better then his plans usually did, but still... He had only just managed to get himself a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night at least when the Ministry owl had shown up again. His mind strayed for a moment as he again remembered that getting the room had been far easier then he had expected. He promised himself that he was going to look into why the landlord, Tom, stopped asking questions once Harry after easily being identified had explained that he was Muggle-raised and needed a place to stay. It was a troubling sign in his opinion that he was likely not the only person that had trouble with their family outside the wizarding world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had reluctantly taken the official letter with him to his room under Tom's watchful gaze, the room which cost him a whopping galleon a day he thought bitterly. He only just managed to get his trunk down near the bed, Hedwig's owl cage placed on the desk, and started opening the letter addressed to him when there was a knock on the door. It had taken him a moment to answer the door as he had looked through the peephole first, though that moment was long enough for the woman outside to knock again much louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the doorway had been a well dressed graying woman in a formal suit like dress thing wearing a monocle. He could tell from her expression, she was rather annoyed before she even said anything. As soon as the door had opened for her she strode in as if she owned the place introducing herself as Lady Bones, Head of The Ministry Department of Magical Law Enforcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What followed was a five hour 'talk' as Lady Bones called it, though he personally felt it was more of an interrogation of what had caused him to use magic on a Muggle expectantly one within his own family. She didn't seem to believe him initially when he said he had not meant to use magic and that he had just lost control. Then again he should not have been too surprised in every other situation where he had told an adult something important they never seemed to believe him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, against his wishes, and having to fight for the information almost piece by  piece she had dragged out every little detail she could about his time at Privet Drive, and how as she phrased it, "he could possible hate his family enough for him magic to attack them when it got away from him for a moment". Near the end of the 'talk', having learned everything about his former life, from him living in a cupboard to him being left in a tree over night, she seemed somewhat more receptive and sympathetic towards him but there was an undercurrent there that clearly said she had read some of the stories the Flourish and Blott's sells about his 'childhood' and did not really believe him. She did however state she would be doing a complete follow up investigation with his family and neighbors to verify everything that he had claimed to prove if he was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been right before she left when she had hesitated for a moment before sighing and proceeding to explain to Harry why, even though she was in charge of the wizard world's police force, she could not do anything to help him in his situation if everything he claimed was true was really true. As Muggle's the Dursley Family could not be tried in the magical world because all punishments would involve magic and the very laws about harassing muggles she had come here today would apply to the Ministry then. As the problem could be solved by leaving, like he had done, he could not claim the situation was a matter of life or death so even if they could the Ministry would not even try. 'Not even for Harry Potter,' was  exactly what she had said. His only other option was turning it over to the Muggle police force. However she had explained that would bring an inspection into his own life, and would make it impossible for him to go to Hogwarts under the scrutiny of the Muggle government. He had just nodded his head in understanding what she had been saying, not that he liked or even really cared much for the excuses. The words, "The Ministry must be seen doing something," ringing in his mind as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had brought it close to two in the morning, at which point she had prepared to leave and proceeded to address her last piece of business with him. He had been, and still was, distressed to find out he was being fined one hundred and fifty galleons for the required work of the Obliviators and Accidental Magical Reversal Squad. Not having that kind of money on him, Harry had filled out what was explained to him as a cheque to his Gringotts trust vault by Lady Bones. She had given him a rather odd look when he had stated that he didn't even know if he had that much in his account, merely stating that the payment had to be made and that it should not be a problem for him. She had merely stated that, "Then use this as a lesson that you need to keep your emotions in better check next time you come about someone making fun of you." That had been her last comment before bidding him goodnight and leaving him alone in his room wondering if he would have  the money to go back to Hogwarts in the Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His final thoughts as he fell asleep was that if Hedwig was here when he woke up, he would write letters to Ron and Hermione hopefully one of them would be able to help him figure out what he could do. He would also have to go up to Gringotts to check on his account first thing. Despite Lady Bones' assurance that this shouldn't be a problem for his account he couldn't help but worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiled sadly to herself as she sat beneath her favorite apple tree in the little orchard outside her home. It had been difficult so far being home, her mother was being even more overprotective and overbearing than normal even for her. Her father was being as loving as he had always been to her, but she could tell that he was disappointed in her because of everything that had happened even if he had not mentioned it since the incident. All her older brothers were all completely wrapped up in their own lives at the moment. Except for Ron, Ron in an obnoxious turn of events was being almost as overprotective as mum was even if he was keeping a distance while doing so. Every time she looked up from whatever she was doing he was there off doing something else. He would be close enough though to keep an eye on her, and he was constantly looking at her as if to reassure himself she was actually there. Luna was off on one of her father’s crazy adventures so she couldn't even try to reconnect with her old friend like she had wanted to when she finally got to Hogwarts and away from her disapproving mother. Worst of all, puberty was just starting to kick in. All of it together made her want to kick and scream and then hide in her room and cry. The simple fact was no one around her understood where she was coming from, or what had happened to her, and that made everything difficult. There was no one she could talk to about what happened, no one who could listen and not judge her or just shush her and say it's all ok now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been out here for a while now today, doing the same things she had been doing a lot of the last few weeks; reading her course books, watching the gnomes out in her mother's garden, and drawing in her sketchbook. Really, she was doing anything she could think of to not think about what had happened forty nine days ago. She knew what everyone had been telling her since she had woken up the next day in the Hospital wing; it was not her fault that she was tricked, and that everything would eventually go back to the way it was before this terrible incident. She, on the other hand, knew nothing would ever be the same, though even when she only thought that she still felt that declaration was a little over dramatic. The thing was though she had let someone into the deepest depths of her mind; they had seen all of her secrets, every facet of her personality, they knew her better then she did herself at the moment. They had used her, manipulated her, then they had tried to kill her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madam Pomfrey had wanted her to open up and talk about everything that had happened during the year at school just to get it off her chest. How could she talk about what had happened to her after what she had done. After she had been weak, betrayed. How could she trust someone with herself after what had happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, all of these thoughts were floating through her mind for the umpteenth time today like they had everyday since the chamber. Having decided early today that she was going to relax beneath her tree today her brother had left alone today. Even Ron was gone with the Twins up to the hill clearing to play a pickup game of quidditch. So she was trying to sketch a rather lazy gnome. It had been laying down using one of the rocks in the little old stone wall that separated the orchard from the garden, as a pillow of sorts all day, as it lay there soaking up by the afternoon sun which made catching the shading difficult to do right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*POP*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin," she cursed as the unexpected sound of apparition caused her to jerk her charcoal away from where she was shading in the shadow cast by the gnome's head. She was confused as to who was arriving at the Burrow, dinner was in about an hour and her father wouldn't be home till then at the earliest. She tossed the hastily closed sketchbook and her charcoal stubs into her little bag. Getting up, she slowly made her way around the trees aiming towards the front of the Burrow trying to not be seen before she knew who it was. For all she knew it was Aunt Muriel coming by to talk to her mother about something, and she definitely did not want to have to talk to her. That is she was quiet until she heard her mother talking to someone, when she hid behind the tree still too far back to see the entrance to the Burrow and tried to place the voice. A task that took her only a moment to place her favorite brother's voice, and she was off like a Nimbus 2001 before she even knew her feet were moving. Neither her mother or her brother had time to even notice she was there before she had slammed into Bill's side and was hugging him with every fiber of her being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling he reached down and swung her around to his front, pulling her completely off the ground. As he wrapped her in a fierce hug and he muttered in her ear, "You left me waiting GIn. I expected huge letters telling me all about your first year at Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help it. Her favorite brother was here holding her and before she could stop herself she broke down crying in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late as Bill sat on a lazily conjured cloth covered muggle lawn chair staring up at the stars. It had only been a few moments ago when his father had finished explaining everything that had happened to his little sister at the end of her first school year, or at least explaining enough to make sense of the little bits of information he had gleaned as his baby sister cried herself to sleep on his shoulder before dinner had started, or he had even managed to enter the Burrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in this contemplative state that his father then sprung a question, "I didn't mention it earlier during dinner but the Weasley family won seven hundred galleons in the Daily Prophet drawing today, and you know how the drawing works right. How we are going to have to go on a vacation. Well your mother has been talking about visiting you in Egypt for a while and, well we wondered if this summer would be a good time or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gravity of what his father was asking hit home, Bill mentally cursed himself as he slowly thought of how to best answer his father, "Well… I don't know if this summer would be good. See I was called back to the Bank."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hastily at his father's look he held up a hand and quickly added, "It's nothing bad trust me if it was I would never have made it back to England."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father grimaced at that, "That's not something to joke about William."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that it would likely be best to let his father believe that he had actually been making a joke there he continued on, "The goblins are planning a new site and I made their final list of potentials. I have an interview tomorrow to see if I am picked to go. So if I'm lucky I will not be in Egypt this summer, and well a new dig isn't allowed visitors. I'm sure you understand why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated the defeated look that flashed across his father's face after the grimace had disappeared in the moment before his father's usual ever-present smile was back in place. "Well there are always other places the Weasley family can visit. It's a shame though that you might not be able to join us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned to stare up at the stars he began to explain to his father that if he was not picked, then he would be going back to Egypt and they were welcome to join him there. He could only hope he got this new job, thought now it was not just for him career now it was also so his little sister didn't have to have any new nightmares from what she might see at any of the sites he had been in, most of the Egyptian tombs were not for children to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry woke up, Hedwig had not yet joined him at the Leaky Cauldron. So rather than waste time he quickly got himself presentable, and only stopping to eat a quick complimentary breakfast he had started making his way to Gringotts. Currently he stood outside the polished building of Gringotts which shimmered in the early morning sun. Despite it being his third year in the magic world, he was always amazed at everything that he saw in Diagon Alley. Just looking through the windows on the way to the bank he had seen brooms (not believing any were as good as his Nimbus), interesting magical books some that seemed alive and others that seemed to be causing their own weather around each book, unusual potion ingredients, talking paintings. He had even seen a turtle whose shell was covered in rare gems that had been coughing up small plumes of flame. Things all the wizards in the alley just accept as normal, were still very much awe inspiring to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now however, as he mounted the steps to the imposing bank, knowing that he would have to withdraw the money he would need for the summer and not even knowing if he had any money left in his vault. He cautiously walked past the guards into the lobby and approached an open teller waiting for the busy goblin to address him. It was a few moments before the goblin finally looked up from the ledger he was writing in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want boy?" the goblin demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling rather sheepish he bowed his head as he muttered, "I need to get into my vault sir. I have my key."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he couldn't see it the goblin was peering intently at his forehead clearing taking note of the scar there before frowning at Harry. Drawing out the moment the goblin asked in a patronizing tone, "What's your name boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry Potter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at the goblin as it started talking in an authoritative voice, "Yes. Well then that changes things. You are to report to your account manager before you can access your vault as there is a problem with your Trust Vault at the moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry gripped him that Lady Bones had been wrong and now he would not be able to go back to Hogwarts. For a brief moment he wondered what happens to under aged wizards without money, would he have to beg in Diagon Alley for coins? Finally steeling himself he asked the one thing that still confused him from the goblin's statement, "An account manager?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to the side the teller goblin barked, "Get over here Griphook! Take this one to accounting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin that appeared to bring him to 'accounting' looked nothing like the Griphook from his first sojourn into the wizarding world, so rather then risk offending him he kept quiet as he followed this goblin down a finely decorated hallway off to the side of the Tellers, and passed a bunch of offices and a few branching paths that seemed far to expansive an area for the size of the Bank. They finally came to a stop in front of an office that displayed a small gold plaque with just the name 'Ognak' on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin he was following grunted something as he pushed the door open and waved him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking that as his cue, Harry walked inside and was momentarily astonished by the office he had walked into. There was a simple wooden desk, with a chair on either side though he had never seen wood that white before. The far side was occupied by an older looking goblin, though it was hard for him to really tell he could only assume it was Ognak. What astonished him though was the amazingly well preserved dragon head mounted on the wall behind the goblin, and the myriad of weapons mounted on most of the remaining wall space. Looking around at all of the intriguing weapons and paying a lot of attention to the dark red dragon head with its fangs bigger than his hand he jumped when the goblin behind the desk finally spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, boy? Do you have any idea why you had to be brought to this office?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, "No. I didn't even know I had an account manager till the Teller told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak faltered for a moment before shaking his head and proceeding as if his response had not been said, "The cheque you signed for the fine you have to pay due to the stunt you pulled yesterday was taken from your trust vault. Your trust vault only refills with six hundred Galleons each January first. With your Hogwarts tuition of five hundred Galleons due soon, you have put yourself in a precarious situation Lordling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew he was not the brightest bulb, but even he could see what that meant. It felt like his heart was breaking; he would not get to go to Hogwarts this year. He bit back the tears, just as he bit back the anger that welled up in him at Lady Bones for lying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak studied him for a moment before speaking slowly, "If you were older you could easily fix this problem with your other vaults, boy. However, as it stands that is not an option for you at this moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked before asking in a relief-filled voice, "I have other vaults?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak's facial expression changed while looking at him and it was a rather peculiar sight. It looked like a death glare mixed with a smirk to him but he listened as the old goblin talked and his coarse voice sounded confused, "Yes boy your house vaults. The Potter Vault and the Black Vault." Seeing the clueless look that must have been plastered on his face Ognak continued expectantly, "The accounts you gain access to at seventeen when you take up your Lordships."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean Lordships?" Harry squawked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the aged goblin actually frowned at him, as though he had been appraised and was found to be wanting in whatever metric the goblin was using. Ognak seemed to need to gather himself before continuing in a clearly annoyed tone, "Of course, as the last Potter you would eventually claim Lordship of your House and all that entails be that vaults, property or Titles. I can see being the Heir Apparent of House Black being a surprise given the members of the house as well as the last heirs and Lord, but the fact of your succession to Lord is clearly well documented. Now as you need money for this year's tuition you could either have to take out a loan or attain a job. However, at your age most any human job would require a signed affidavit from your of age legal guardians. Without a steady source of income you are unlikely to be able to get a Loan that will cover what you need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling completely lost and disheartened, Harry said the first thing that came to his mind, "The Dursley’s would probably think it's a great thing that I could no longer learn magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak was still frowning however he did notice that the older goblin had a look in his eyes that was reminiscent of when Hermione had told him and Ron about her plan to use Polyjuice Potion to infiltrate the Slytherin Common Room and question Malfoy. The older goblin shuffled around a few of the stacks of papers on the desk before picking up one pile and leafing through it for a moment then stopping and reading on page intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the goblin looked up he had what could almost pass as a human smirk on his wrinkly face, “Well mister Potter there seems to be one way that we could go about this. The first and easiest part of that would be for you to apply to work as an assistant on one of our Curse Breaking teams for the summer. You will not be guaranteed a position, but if you do well in the interview then there is a chance you could be selected. We at Gringotts do not put such stock in the ‘experience of age’ as you humans do but more in the actual experience one has. If the expedition leaders feel you have proven yourself you will be able to accompany them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up at that, he didn’t really know what he would need to do but there was a possibility and before he could help himself a question bubbled out of him, “Where would I go for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin looked thoughtful for a second, “Well I do believe I might know of a particular expedition that you could apply to work for. However, you will need to move rather quickly for it. Down the hall there is an office labeled 'Winston Geoffrey' you will have to wait in the line that is surely formed up there. The man inside will be running interviews for who will be going on a curse breaking expedition he is running in China this summer. You will have to hand him this note and then answer any questions he has. If you were to get a job there, you would be a helper of sorts, taking notes for them and assisting in menial labor as needed. However, the money would be more than enough to pay the rest of your tuition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the note, Harry only had time to say, "Thank you. Thank you so much," before running out the door in search of Mr. Geoffre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning at the papers he had grabbed for the plan he had made that the boy had all but ignored in his excitement, Ognak dropped a piece of red twine on them. The piece of twine bundled them all together on it's own and knotted itself tightly. Putting the parcel to the side he rang a crystal on his desk to call his nephew to his office, and started planning how he was going to get that boy down into the Black Family Vault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axebreaker looked at his uncle Ognak, and knew his face showed every bit the anger and frustration that came with his Uncle's foolish request. Taking a deep calming breath, he grunted, "Why do you want me to look after this brat if some idiot human is dumb enough to bring the child on an expedition that could easily end in death?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle shook his head slightly in his business only patronizing manner before finally answering in his normal unnecessarily long manner the old wind bag, " I showed you the reports that Flitwick had sent in on the child's exploits at that school. Sure, some are most likely exaggerated by that half-breed, but still the boy could prove to be useful to Gringotts in the future. If nothing else by doing this he would owe our clan. Think with that thing on your shoulders! He will be the head of both the Black and Potter families eventually and you know how many masterwork goblin artifacts must sit idle in those vaults and in those properties. How far would our clan rise if we were to return even one ancient treasure to the king?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his uncle had finished ranting he fired back with a vengeance at the absurdity of it all, "So for that you would endanger that first mission into the Orient? We will be the first group to ever plunge into one of the tombs in the Far East. Those humans have never allowed it, and if we mess up, it will be just like India all over again. We still are not allowed back after what happened there, and you know what they will say when they see Potter's name. You know the purpose of our mission into the Orient is to see if we can find and enter the lost city of  Shangri-La. No one has ever found that ancient bastion of magical power and returned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle just gave him a condescending look and snarled, "Then you better keep the boy in line then nephew, or it will be your neck the king demands. And no skill with that hammer will save you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Travel Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author: Can you give them the disclaimer them. Sir?<br/>Severus: *Glare*<br/>Author: Please?<br/>Severus: *Glare* It's a waste of time you ignorant buffoon. It's not like you are bright enough to create Harry Potter.<br/>Author: *Sad sigh*<br/>Please read and review.<br/>Also This story is still in search of a Beta reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1: Travel Plans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swiftly made his way down the halls passing more doors then there likely even was at Hogwarts, looking for a sign with the name 'Winston Geoffre,' or at least the line of people that Ognak told him would be there waiting to be seen. He couldn't help the complex mixture of emotions that was bubbling up inside of him at the moment. His chance of being able to return to Hogwarts was completely dependent on what he was doing right now. The very idea that he wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts… He suppressed the shiver that traveled down his spine at the very thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even to get started on finding out he was going to be a lord. Two Lords he corrected himself, or was it he was going to be Lord twice over. He would have to figure that out when he did some research into the two families. He had looked into his Family while at Hogwarts, but he had never seen anything about the Potter Family having a Lord. He would have to look into this Black Family that Ognak thought would be a surprise to him specifically. He remembered  hearing about a few Blacks in History of Magic at least so he was sure he would be able find some information easily.  Most importantly though he would have to look into why no one had ever mentioned that he would have to become a lord some day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing an offshoot of the main hallway up ahead that had two oddly dressed witches walking out, they were wearing bright colored flowery robes unlike any he had seen before while there were talking to each other at a rapid pace in a language he could not even begin to guess.  Not remembering having seen any queues at any of the doors in the Main hallway on the way to Ognak's office, Harry took the turn without breaking stride. As he turned the corner he could see five doors dotting each side of the hallway, but no line of any sort. Taking a deep breath he continued down the hallway, slightly frantic, checking the plaques as he went. It was easy to find in the end. The third door in on the left was like every other door he had seen, the plague next to the door however stood out from all the other plaques. Where all the plaques he had seen were made of gold this one was made of polished silver the name 'Geoffre' written in elegant script where the other's seemed more roughly written.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his hand reached out to knock, he stopped himself short of actually knocking when he remembered all the times that Uncle Vernon would complain about some young lout new at the job showing up looking like he just rolled out of bed. Cursing to himself, he took a second to think and try to calm down as he straightened his robes, and tried to add some order to his hair. He had the note from Ognak in his hand, but he couldn't help but wonder if that would be enough. Ognak had thought so, but Lady Bones had though he would have no problem with the fine he thought bitterly. So he started going through everything that he had done while at The Dursley's and Hogwarts that could possibly be of help. He might not want to mention most of what he had done, but he needed the money. He remembered Ron telling how his brother Bill got paid a good amount on his last job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was breathing normally, his robes were straightened, and he had a vague idea of what he should say he knocked on the large oak door in front of him. It took only a moment  for a response as the door was answered by an older man. He wore a deep red tweed vest over a nondescript white long sleeve shirt and khaki pants. The shirt's sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and numerous scars were easily visible along his arms. His face looked careworn and inquisitive, but the brown hair streaked with grey gave him an air of distinction. However, it was the man's eyes that Harry noticed first as they were a vivid black colour that brought to mind the image of the young Tom Riddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood staring expectantly at him for a moment before a look of recognition swept across his face. Thinking that the moment of silence was already too much Harry spoke in the most confident voice he could marshal as he handed over the note, "I have been advised to apply to work as an assistant on your exposition by my account manager, Ognak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man's eyebrows furrowed as he read the note, before he turned back into the room with the ghost of a smile on his face. "Faltimur, we've got one here for applying to be an assistant, and you are going to have to get out your cousin's files."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice Harry could tell came from a goblin, albeit an infinitely more chipper sounding goblin then he had met so far, replied, "You would put serious consideration into a school child, Geoffre? I thought you had more sense than that, even if he would only be a helper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The office was so different from Ognak's that Harry was fairly surprised. Almost the entire space was filled with filing cabinets, some stuffed to overflowing with papers and other things he couldn't identify. Above those filing cabinets were maps of every continent with bright red pins stuck in seemingly random spots. In the centre of the office was a large desk with three chairs, one of which was occupied by the weirdest goblin Harry had ever seen. He was wearing a powder blue suit jacket and, based on his smile, seemed to be suffering from the after-effects of a giggling solution with too much rabbit spleen. His eyes, though, were a bright bluish green that seem to shimmer like shards of ice in the sunlight. Harry didn't know why, but the goblin looked vaguely familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who had opened the door started walking over to the other seat on the far side of the desk as he motioned for Harry to come inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us commence with introductions then, Mr Potter. My name is Winston Geoffre, and this is my long-time expedition partner, Faltimur. Faltimur, this is Mr Potter. I'm sure you can find your cousin's review without a problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltimur looked up as he leafed through his bag of folders. Without even looking away from Harry, he reached into the bag of folders and  pulled out a large manila folder and handed it to Mr Geoffre. Harry could only wonder what was going on and why these people had some kind of file on him. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder if this was some new plot from Voldemort, and in his moment of distraction he was not prepared for the question that Mr. Geoffre asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Potter, why would we take a student that gets into as much trouble as you do on an expedition to a country that has never allowed anything like this before? Why risk the chance of an international incident that your actions might cause?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's stomach seemed to plummet down through the soles of his trainers at those words. He needed this job, messing up wasn't an option. Though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder where this expedition was to that was international, he had never been away from Great Britain and he had always wanted to leave when he was younger.Snapping himself out of musing before he could really start he listed to Geoffre everything he was good at. "I mean… well… I can cook pretty well, I know how to clean, I'm really good at spotting things that others usually miss, and I… Er... I kind of know what to do when everything goes wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of a giant snake lunging at him filled his mind for a second, and he suppressed a shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Geoffre was studying him as he answered, and continued as Faltimur asked the next question. "Well, that all may be well and good for an assistant to have as talents. We meant how are we going to keep an incident like those that have happened in your school in the last two years from happening where we are going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry only needed to think for a moment before he answered that one, "Well, that's for the curse breakers to deal with those incidents right? Wouldn't I just be doing smaller things to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling kind of proud of that answer, he frowned at the reply he got, "That is a fine answer, Mr Potter, but your records clearly show that during the last two years you have gotten yourself involved in more than one incident where there were many people who you should have let handle the situation. Both as it was their job, and as they are far more capable of dealing with the problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wringing his hands as he contemplated how to respond without seeming disrespectful or making his head of house look bad, "I told teachers both times though. They just ended up scoffing at what I said in first year, and last year how were we supposed to know that Lokchart didn't know anything. So… I mean, we tried but after those tries didn't work we didn't have time to come up with finding someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the fact that you went to teachers is documented, as are the teachers you went to. I can even see why you went to them despite better choices being available. I suppose those explanations are acceptable. Geoffre?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man took over from Faltimur and Harry noticed that his own palms were sweaty and only a few questions had been asked. "Well Mr Potter, why would someone as wealthy as you want to get a summer job so young? And who is going to sign off on you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the man for a second, worried about how what he would say would affect his ability to get the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on young man, it couldn't be any worse than anything your grandfather and I did in our youth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could stop himself Harry blurted, "You knew my grandfather?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he clapped his hands over his mouth, the man started laughing. "Knew him? We did all kinds of stupid things while at Hogwarts. Then we decided to see the world and go on adventures with Gringotts. Two years later we were both helping in the war. After that I went back to adventuring and he went back to his wife that he was afraid of." While Mr. Geofre seemed to still be in a good mood his voice had taken on a more morose tone near the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The possibility of finding some connection to his family, especially a living person that seemed willing to talk about a grandfather he knew nothing about stirred something deep inside of Harry. So while having intended not to say anything about why he was here before he entered, he started telling the entire story, from the fine for underage magic, to the Ministry lying to him, to finding out about that he was a Lord or heir or whatever, to Ognak telling him about the opportunity, to running out on Ognak when he had finished describing the first this office and who to talk to. Once he started, he couldn't stop talking. He was sure at more than one point he was rambling, but he couldn't himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For most of the speech, Mr Geoffre seemed to be wearing a slight frown, but nodding along like he understood, though both Mr Geoffre and Faltimur chuckled after a shared look when he explained how he had run out of his account manager’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing his story, he looked rather pleadingly at the two across from him, putting all his will into hoping he could go on the expedition. At worst, it would be like working at Privet Drive, except with three meals a day. He watched as Geoffre pushed a panel on his desk, and then turned and started a conversation with Faltimur. At least Harry thought it was a conversation; they seemed to be talking normally, and they did point out a couple of things that were in his 'file.' The only problem was that he couldn't hear anything they were saying, and they were only about three to four feet away talking in what seemed to be normal voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back towards Harry, Geoffre displayed a slight smile. The look Faltimur wore reminded Harry of Hermione in class when she needed something explained. Geoffre pushed the same panel again, and Harry noticed a flicker of triumph in Geoffre's eyes while the man looked back. Faltimur spoke in his chipper, gravelly voice, "Mr Potter, your potential recruitment file filled in by my cousin has one place that need more information. Please explain this entry please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry looked at the top piece of paper in the pile pushed in front of him, he was shocked to see details about his two years at school on everything from classes and how he reacted to teachers, to his apparent view and skill at quidditch. Faltimur was pointing to one of the things that he knew would be on any file that had to do with his school days, though there was much less information written then he would have expected. There, written in handwriting he knew to be Professor Flitwick's, said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Mr Potter was involved in the rescue from certain death the student, Ginevra Weasley through the process of locating her within the Chamber of Secrets, and proceeding with the slaying of the beast within. With him were Ronald Weasley and Gilderoy Lockhart, though neither accompanied Mr Potter in his encounter with the monster. This is as much detail I can reveal within the parameters of my oath.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly looking up at the two across from him, Harry gathered himself as best he could. He ignored the sound of something massive slithering across stone tile that seemed to echo in his mind at the thought of Slytherin's monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well um… It's accurate, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly exasperatedly, Faltimur sighed. "We know it's accurate. My cousin has never given anything but accurate reports. No, what we would like to know is how you managed to find a place that so many far more experienced individuals than you spent years of their life looking for especially in the last 50 years? As well as what prospect of 'beast' was it you have slayed within."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having gone a little pale at the question, he could note the just barely visible flicker of something in Mr Geoffre's eyes. Taking a steadying breath, Harry answered in a voice barely above a whisper for fear of how they would react, "It would not have mattered if they found it. Only a Parselmouth could open The Chamber."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment before Faltimur just ignored his answer and continued, "That's all well and good, but how did you find it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely nonplussed, Harry stammered, "I… I just went and asked Myrtle the ghost, I mean she did see what happened when she died. I thought she might be able to help, and she did. The entrance was actually in that bathroom like I thought it was. My friend Hermione actually is the one that figured out that it was getting around using the plumbing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltimur's eyes seemed to have gone a little wide at the end of the explanation, after which he spent a moment digging into his bag again, flipped open another file, and scanned it momentarily before pursing his lips. "Are you sure about Miss Granger figuring that out Mr Potter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, he replied, "Well yeah. I mean it is why she was in the library before she was petrified and had a mirror with her. We found the bestiary page she had in her fist eventually, and it detailed everything known about a Basilisk and how she thought it was getting around in the pipes. Honestly, I would have been dead without that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word Basilisk, Faltimur let out a sound like a mouse that was stepped on. Mr Geoffre sat up straight, and his eyes hardened when he demanded, "And how did you, at twelve, kill a Basilisk, Mr Potter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawkes helped me. Without him I would have been useless, but he brought me the Sorting Hat, pecked out the Basilisks eyes, and then after he healed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was speaking so fast that Mr Geoffre just started before impatiently remarking, "Yes, I could see how Dumbledore's Phoenix helped, but how did you kill the beast? Magic is next to useless against Basilisks they were specifically created for their resistance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With the Sword of Gryffindor. It came out of the Sorting Hat. I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth when it lunged at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltimur jolted so much that he actually fell out of his chair, and Geoffre seemed to dissolve into great, deep, belly-shaking laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think, Mr Potter, that you would make an excellent addition to our group. You seem to think just outside of the box enough that we might even see how useful you are outside of the camp, and taking down readings. Of course, we won't know for sure until we get to that point and see how things stand at that time, but you never know. Besides if I don't take you on after hearing that it will be much more difficult to get you later on when you finish at Hogwarts." Mr Geoffre said between laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltimur who had scurried back into his chair, and seemed rather pleased despite looking a little embarrassed. He addressed Harry with a formal tone, "Mr Potter, as of now you are more qualified for the position of helper than possibly anyone who has ever applied for the position and was underage. Now as for the trip, you are lucky you arrived today as it was our only day of interviews. Our team will be gathering tomorrow here at Gringotts. We will send out owls with the message tonight to those that get the job, and we will go over what each person will need and where we are going. We thank you for applying, Mr Potter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry shook both men's hands, he was fairly certain that meant he had gotten the job, but was not completely sure. After thanking them, he started making for the door, only for Mr. Geoffre to address him one last time. "Mr Potter I will endeavour to find some of my old journals from my younger years when I worked with your Grandfather. I’m sure you would like to hear about some of our adventures."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanking him profusely, Harry couldn't stop the wide smile that seemed to split his face in half. It was not even diminished by the serious command by Faltimur to go back and see his Account manager and properly wrap things up as he exited the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione relaxed as much as she could into her ever so slightly reclined seat looking out the window of the airplane. Her mom was sitting next to her, so she felt safe bringing her summer work in her bag, ready to go over it all on the flight without anyone asking questions she couldn't answer. Hermione looked over at her mom, who was going over the itinerary for the trip one last time. She missed her parents while she was at Hogwarts, she really did. It was difficult; not only because it was a boarding school and she was gone most of the year, but this past year she had also stayed at Hogwarts during the Christmas break. She had been so glad to be home with her family after school ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, everything had gone wrong when Professor McGonagall showed up one week into break. She had set up a meeting with her and her parents to go over what courses she was going to take, because though she signed up for all of them, she could not actually take them all do to conflicting time slots. That had been a horrible travesty of planning, in her opinion. Yes, she could take all the tests, but she was limited to taking three out of the five electives as actual classes. Of course, she decided to take Arithmancy, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, since she wanted to take at least one class with Harry and Ron. Then, as if limiting the number of classes she could take was not enough punishment, Professor McGonagall had explained everything that had happened with the Basilisk and her subsequent petrification, something Hermione had avoided telling her parents about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did she receive remedial summer work for the first time in her life due to her time petrified, but her parents had been furious. They had a good reason to be, she supposed, but her father at least had gone too far. He had demanded that she be pulled from Hogwarts right then and there. The discussion had only deteriorated more from that point as she had started to argue only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall who had pointed out that they couldn't, that it wasn't allowed. At that point with the adults in the room glaring daggers at each other, her mother had sent her to her room to 'allow the adults to talk.' She knew the real reason is because her parents never liked getting mad and yelling in front of her. It had something to do with some accident magic she had done as a child but they never really liked to talk about it. Angry, sad, and scared that her parents were trying to take her away from the one place she truly had friends, she had hidden in her room for the rest of the night. She had spent her time going over everything she could think of to convince her parents that it was safe at Hogwarts, making lists and charts as she went. To her dismay however, she ended up coming up with more reasons to worry then reasons she was safe at Hogwarts, or at least not ones her parents would approve of. Though she was convinced that arguing that Harry could keep her safe from anything that happened was a perfectly good explanation even if her Parents would not accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been later that night that her mother had come to her room with tear tracks still visible on her face and had explained that there was nothing that could be done about her going to Hogwarts as she had to finish her education. It had been hard not to act happy while her mother was sitting there in tears. That is until her mother had continued, explaining that they had been told that if her parents tried to take her out of school before she was of age, they would have their memories erased and she would become a ward of the Ministry of Magic to go to some important magical family as their ward. Her thought instantly having gone to Malfoy, she had begged that they stop, and prayed that Professor McGonagall promised not to tell anyone. Her mother had swept her into a hug and held her, rubbing circles on her back while explaining that they had stopped and that Professor McGonagall had told them they were lucky it had been her that was here as she would not turn them in for what they said because she understood why they had said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the next day after an early lunch in her room while she was working on her Transfiguration assignment that she had snuck downstairs to get a snack, that she had heard them. Her parents, enclosed in her family's reading room, had been talking about the trip to France they had been planning for this summer and what magical areas they could add into visiting while there. It struck her as odd, especially with how mad they had been the previous day at the magical world. She had stayed and listened as something about the peculiarity of the change in attitude struck her as wrong, and for a moment she had worried that Professor McGonagall had cast some spell on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though it only took a short while for her to wish she had not stayed and listened, as she doubted she would enjoy the vacation as much now. They were convinced that they were losing her to this new world, that she was becoming this great witch that had magic now with amazing teachers and didn't need them anymore. It had hurt that her parents could think that of her, and she wanted to march into the room and confront them that it had hit her. It hurt so much because, in a way, they were right. As much as she loved them, as much as she missed them most of the year, it was like she had two lives now and they just did not fit into the magical life. So there her parents were, trying to incorporate magic into their lives so they could still be a part of their daughter's life. She had gone back to her room after that her snack was completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final product of her parents' hard work was amazing and she truly loved it. It was a nice blend of relaxing, education, magical and normal. First stop was Nice, and they would be spending a week there. The plan included the beach, Roman ruins, and a small cove where wizards and witches could interact with Mediterranean Merfolk. The very idea of meeting a different race with their own structured culture and community was going to be an amazing experience that she could not wait for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their last night in Nice would end with them hopping on a sleeper train that would bring them to the Loire Valley. There they would be visiting a few châteaux for her, a few vineyards for her parents, and were going to get a tour of Beauxbatons, a magic school in France. She was by no means pleased with the rather obvious reason that that choice existed, but she did think that it would be very interesting to see how other magical schools were run. She had, at first, been rather confused at how they could visit, but a brief look into the school's history in one of the packets that her parents had acquired from their Diagon Alley last year, showed a much more open school to non-traditional magicals. Merely because their daughter was magical, her parents would be able to visit there, though she was sure that this was not always looked at favorably. She would however be able to show her parents what spells she could do while she was there, and that was something she could never do before. Even with the fact that her parents would have more access to her there, she would spend less time home and she would not have Harry with her if she were to attend. Those two problems eliminated any chance that she would want to go to Beauxbaton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, she would admit that Harry Potter, her best friend, was also the first guy her own age that she had a crush on. It was odd, though, to her, since it was not a crush like the one she had on Professor Lockhart. Then again, what was to be expected when a girl sees a boy jump onto the back of an angry mountain troll to save her? She had even picked out the best birthday gift she could find for him. Yeah, it was a little on the expensive side, but she knew he would love the broom servicing kit. Now if only she had a way to send it to him. Then again, she thought that it probably would be best to wait till the school year. Harry never liked discussing his home life with anyone, but it had started to become apparent this past year that something might be wrong. She had always noticed his baggy and slightly used clothes, but this year two things had happened that had brought things to her attention. First, Ron had told her about the bars on Harry's window when the Weasleys had 'rescued' him the summer before. The second thing was an accident on Harry's part, he had called his bedroom 'Dudley's second room.' When he realized what he had said, he back pedalled quickly, saying it was his now and had not been Dudley's in a long time. This really didn't help him because it had only worried her more. His refusal to answer where he slept before that and the terrified look he got in his eyes anytime she mentioned it even though she always waited till they were alone scared her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he kept with the routine that they had been keeping this summer, she would be receiving a letter from him soon, so she was not that worried. The last week that they were in France would be spent in Paris, and she could not wait. The culture, the architecture, the people! She could not wait to immerse herself in it. They had so many things to see; the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre-Dame de Paris, L'Arc de Triomphe, and Le Rue de Joan d'Arc. She could not wait to see all of those creations that had stood for hundreds of years. She had always wanted to be an author or architect so that she could leave a lasting impression on the world. Now, however, having been introduced to the Wizarding world, she knew she could do so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore could feel all of his years weighing down on his shoulders as he sat at his desk. It was nearing lunch, and despite having been working and planning for hours it seems to have done nothing to the three things that seemed to jeer at him from his desk. Just two months ago there would only have been one of them before him, just the pile of paperwork. It seemed to be what everyone wanted him to spend his time doing, something that he had only noticed too late to change things. All of his titles and jobs no matter how important they sounded could all be burned down to one time consuming task, paperwork, and needed to not take sides as an 'Impartial Judge". In a way his ascension to these positions spelled the end of his ability to change much, and those he opposed must have celebrated at the time. Even now during this 'peace' there were those that wished to walk in the footsteps of Grindelwald and Voldemort. At this point in time however his biggest problem was the paperwork he had to complete. He was trying to hire a new defense professor, balance Hogwarts' ever shrinking budget for the coming year, delegate which teachers would be introducing which of next years prospective Muggle-borns to the magical world, go over the proposals for the next Wizengamot meeting, review reports from some of his associates within The Wizengamot about different rumors they had heard or gathering they attended, and look over the proposed topics for the next ICW meeting and decide which would be discussed, which would be postponed, and which would need to be destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However bad the paperwork was though, all of the paperwork that needed to be done was only tedious work and that paled in comparison to the evil that was the nondescript black book with the jagged hole in it that lay so innocently next to that pile of papers. Tom's diary, handed to him by none other than Harry Potter, was a horrible piece of magic. It was his first piece of proof that his theory made back on that horrible Halloween was correct. As horrible as the thought that Tom created Horcruxes as he travelled down his dark path was, the vindication made his old heart just that little bit lighter as it assured him that the answers he had been searching for were on the right path. However, that also made the last thing on the desk all the more worrisome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing was a letter written on standard Gringotts parchment. It was a letter written by an old 'ally' for lack of a better term that he had met during a past treaty negotiation between Gringotts and Britain. The letter plainly stated that Harry had visited the bank and been brought back to his family account manager's office. He had hated the fact that he had to 'hide' Harry's family and heritage from him, but the fact remained that Harry needed to stay at Private Drive. He did bemoan how horrible a living situation it was for Harry, and he wished he could do something, anything to make it a better place or at least safer. The sad truth was that he had no idea how to change things without using some form of magic on the Dursleys, and he did not know how any form placed by him on the inhabitants would affect the blood wards. He could never do something that might risk the integrity of those wards. If he threatened the Dursley's, if he used a compulsion or memory charm to make them take Harry in and treat him like their family, their blood, what would happen? They would no longer be accepting Harry into their home willingly, would the  Wards fall or just weaken? Either way the outcome was unacceptable and... The Wards on Private drive were necessary for Harry to survive. That was not because of the two assassination attempts that he knew the wards saved Harry from as a child. It was no because of the protections that had saved Harry from Professor Quirrell. No, this was because his research indicated that the blood wards were the only thing keeping the part of Tom's soul embedded in Harry's scar from taking control. He could never be certain that Harry would be able to fight off Tom Riddle's soul without testing, and he would never risk the boy's existence like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had long wanted to explain the requirements that would await Harry as a Lord of the Land. How could he though, when the first thing the young man would want to do was leave his horrible home life. How could he explain why he had to stay without telling the boy everything? How could he explain everything when despite almost eleven years of searching he had not yet found a way to secure Harry's survival though this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, he spoke to his familiar, "Fawkes old friend, do you think I should tell him?" His head shot up when, instead of the calming song he was accustomed to, a loud bark sounded in reply. Perched on the chair across from him was a beautiful snowy owl that he knew to be Harry's familiar. Noting that the bird had no letter or package for him, he was completely perplexed by her presence. Deciding that he might as well he started to talk to her like he would talk to Fawkes. "Well you are a majestic owl, are you not? May I inquire as to why you are here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a shock to him when he saw the owl's eyes cut to the Gringotts letter and bark in a clearly annoyed tone. He could not deny that he was shocked that this bird could even understand English, let alone be able to communicate back in a rudimentary manner. Those were signs the strength of the bond between Harry and this Owl were at the point most would not reach after five to six years with their familiarity. Staring intently at the owl, he was again surprised when she seemed to puff up as she barked in a way that reminded him of Molly Weasley reprimanding her children. Shaking his head, he decided to truly test the owl's understanding and intelligence, "Well then what do you think I should do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't even have time to blink as she took off right from the high backed chair, grabbed the letter from Gringotts in her beak, and made it outside the window. He was thankful when he saw the letter flutter away from the owl and into the lake as the owl winged away. Turning back to Fawkes, he chuckled, "Well I believe she made her opinion known, don't you old friend?" To his humor Fawkes seemed even more confused at the owl's behavior than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny tried not to fidget as she sat at the table for this sudden mid day Family meeting. Everyone else was loudly congratulations and celebrating at her father's announcement of winning the Daily Prophet Lottery. She had listened however as her father had explained that they were required to take a vacation, and she did not want to leave the Burrow. The Burrow was home, it was safe, and Bill, her favourite brother, was here. It was only after that announcement that she found out that even Bill would be leaving soon, trying for a new dig, one even he did not know the location. Ginny had learned that rules two Christmases ago when they had to change their vacation plans to visiting instead of Egypt at the last minute because Bill had been reassigned to a group opening up a new tomb and visitors are not allowed on new sites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was brought back to the celebratory conversation by her parents when they quieted everyone down and her father started talking. "Originally I was thinking we could visit Bill and explore a few tombs in Egypt. However, if he does get this new job to find a  new dig site we will not be able to visit with him, and both your Mother and I feel that it just would not be the same without having William showing us around." A chorus of groans met that pronouncement, but her father continued voice getting serious despite her brother's reaction, "That does not mean that you hope your brother does not get this job. Is that understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny kept her mouth shut as all she wanted to do was protest having to go anywhere at all, but she knew that she couldn't make one of her parents stay with her. They had given up so much raising all of them; it wouldn't be fair to them now that they had the chance for a great family vacation. And Bill… how could she hope her favourite brother did not get the job that might sky-rocket his career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely caught her mother saying something about Romania being a no-go also. She did not miss the subtle flicker of both of her parents' eyes in her direction while her mother was talking. While it bothered her how people were reacting to what had happened, especially how protective her parents had been acting, she was extremely relieved that she would not have to see any overly large reptiles anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking up where her mum left off, her father continued, "We were thinking of a trip to one of the old colonies. Does anyone have any place they would like to put out for us to discuss as a family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could say anything, her mum interrupted with a reproachful look at Fred and George who had already started to say something, "India is also forbidden. I've seen how those ladies dress. None of you need to be exposed to such behaviour or such... such Scarlet Women."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the twins' groans, Ginny tried thinking of where she would want to go on vacation. She knew a few places from her home lessons before Hogwarts, like America, South Africa, Gibraltar, and she knew that there were a few islands to the west that Britain either once controlled or still did. However, there was one country that was on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to go to, "Malta." She finally exclaimed having not been paying attention. So she yelled it out right in the middle of her Family discussing Gibraltar's shortcomings so everyone had turned to look at her, before her Father gave her an expectant look and motioned her to speak. She just started telling her family everything she knew about the island; that the UK owned at one point, it was still primarily English speaking, that there was a few smaller islands to the south of Malta that the English Ministry of Magic back when Britain controlled Malta had warded and claimed purely for the use of magicals, and lastly it was in the Mediterranean so they would get to swim as well. Floating in clean, fresh, clear, warm water sounded so good to her after everything that had happened this past year, like it could just wash everything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she told her parents and siblings everything about the island that she could remember, she did her best to shake off the slight dread that was gripping her as more details spilled from her mouth to convince them. Not that it was proving hard most seemed to be on her side from the mention of Mediterranean island and beaches. Really the only problem she had with Malta was that she knew she had never talked about it in her home lessons, especially with how her mother only really taught her some household skills like cooking, on top of writing, mathematics, and a very basic understanding of history.  With that fact and knowing it had not been mentioned in History of Magic or at least Percy would have known what she was talking about . No simply put she had no memory of ever hearing, reading, or learning anything about the place to begin with but she knew almost everything about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the plaque a second time to reassure himself that this was Ognak’s office before he knocked. He couldn’t help but be confused at what he should do as he could clearly hear voices talking on the other side of the door and didn’t know if he should interrupt what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screwing up his courage and deciding that he did at the very least need to apologize to Ognak for running out on him, he knocked on the door, and it took only a moment when the two voices inside fell silent before he heard Ognak’s gravelly voice demand, “Enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside the office trying to seem as confident in himself as he had been when he was on the other side of the closed door knocking, he went to say something before he was distracted by the other Goblin that was currently in the office standing next to the chair he had sat in earlier. He looked much younger than Ognak and was wearing clothes made of some kind of vibrant red leather, with a huge hammer, the likes of which he had seen in the hands of a few suits of armor at Hogwarts, hooked onto his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was drawn back to Ognak when the older goblin grunted, “It looks like your help will not be necessary at this moment, nephew. Go wait outside while I have a talk with young Mr. Potter about his finances. Do not wander far, your assistance may still be needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger goblin for a second made as if to grab for his hammer before stopping and clenching his shaking hands. Shooting one last glare at Ognak the younger goblin turned on his heels and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak gestured Harry to the vacant seat Harry had sat in earlier, “Sit boy, we have a lot still to discuss. All of which I had planned to explain to you before you ran out of this office earlier.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so I figure I should start with this. I used to have a fanfiction.net account where I had a few stories... Then you know how life is and I just get away from writing. So I had not updated anything in the last few years, and I seemed to have reached a point in my life were I want to start writing again I took them down. I am working on fixing and polishing them up and will then be posting and continuing the stories. 2 Harry Potter stories, 1 Code Geass, and 1 A Song of Fire and Ice if anyone is interested in Betaing them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Worth of Titles and Vaults</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIRST I am still looking for a Beta for this story...</p><p>Thank You. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2:The Worth of Titles and Vaults</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slowly took the seat across the desk from Ognak as the other goblin stormed out of the room, “It is good to see that you returned on your own Mr. Potter, as I was about to send my nephew to find you and bring you back. There was more that needed to be covered before you ran out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his confidence leave him at the chastisement and softly murmured, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak seemed to take this in stride, “Well then I assume that with how long you were gone you managed to talk to Mr. Geoffre. How did that go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled proudly at that, “I think it went well. They seemed to think I had what skills would be needed and the attitude they were looking for, or at least that's what they said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. That is very good." Ognak gave him a more evaluating look at that. "It however brings up a new question. Do you have what you will be needing for such an expedition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought of that, what would he even need on an expedition like the one he just tried to get a job working on? That thought was quickly followed by the question, how would he be able to get whatever it was he needed for the expedition when he already didn’t have the money for all of his school tuition and supplies to begin with. He decided to tackle the first question before he started to overly worry about the second, “What would I even need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin smiled his creepy smile, “Many things, like a tent or some other form of shelter, basic camping equipment, writing supplies fit to use when moving, and clothes fit for where you will be and what you will be doing. Most everything you will need is easily paid for as it is not too expensive, if that is you don't already have the needed supplies. The one challenge you might have is your own shelter, most of those that go on such expedition talk and share their tents with each other, you will be at a disadvantage that you do not know anyone and thus will likely have to provide your own shelter, tents and the like I hear could be quite expensive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That punctured the happy bit of pride from the interview he had left, he had nothing like a tent. He did vaguely remember someone at Hogwarts talking about Wizard tents before, but he didn't remember much of the conversation. Though even if they did sell wizarding tents in Diagon Alley he doubted he had the money for a purchase like that. "Would the job be able to cover a tent and what I need for tuition?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak merely shook his head, "No, if you manage to get the job it would not be able to cover both. However, there are a few ways you could deal with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ognak looked at him after that it appeared as if Ognak was waiting for something, so he nodded at Ognak to continue, "The first way would be to petition the Ministry to accept you as Lord of either the House of Potter or the House of Black. You would need to petition the Ministry as you are not yet of age, and while there is precedent that those not of age becoming Lords they were placed in their position by the Ministry. That would give you complete access to the money in the family account, it would likely cover what you would have needed to pay for school. However, it is unlikely the Ministry would do so, as it is beneficial to not have a child in government. As you see bribing or threatening an adult is a crime but expected for those working in government, attempting to threaten or bribe a child to vote the way you wish however would if uncovered look much worse. Taking up the position as Lord would come with many problems as well. There are more obligations than perks to actually being a Lord of the Realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach felt like it fell out of him at that bribes, threats, obligations, he shook his head at the very thought, “And the other choices?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While both are simpler for you after it is done, as well as easier to make happen, it would be a gamble as to which of the two choices are the next best option. If you were to officially claim the title of heir you would be able to access and remove most things from the vaults. However that would only apply to objects, actual money would be limited to how much you can withdraw per year based on that family's documented allowance for the heir of the family. The other choice would be to look into attempting to contact a lawyer to go about suing those that have used your likeness for things such as dolls and books over the years to make a profit. No amount was ever given to the Potter vaults in exchange to their use of your likeness that I can assure you. The only reason I have not done so on your behalf is that you and your guardian's approval would be needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling completely lost as he had no idea which was the better option, become heir, or sue people that used him to make money. So Harry asked the first thing that had come to mind and hoped it was the better option, "What would I have to do to claim the title of heir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak smiled smugly as if he was at least pleased with the choice, before he started to explain, "The process is simple for you, though time consuming for me as I will need to get all of the paperwork filled out properly, but that can be done at a later time. All that is required from you to take up the position of heir is to put on the heir ring and you will have to sign multiple forms with a blood quill. Lastly, the only tasks you will have as heir is to become acquainted with your position and responsibilities, and you will have to start trying to find a sufficiently qualified lady for you to marry when you come of age."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had all been going great, in his opinion, till that last bit. He could physically feel the color drain from his face as he asked in total shock, "I have to get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a not sympathetic grin, the goblin said, "Why yes  of course. Though for the House of Potter not till the earlier of either a year after you take up your lordship, or in the most likely case reach your majority as I do not see taking up your lordship early. As for the House of Black you have till your are thirty as heir or within five years of becoming Lord of The House of Black."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words just spewed from his mouth before he really even thought about them, though Ognak seemed to nod approvingly at his question, “There is an active betrothal contract for The House of Potter, it requires that you be married within the year of reaching your majority. As you will reach your majority at the age of seventeen you would be married and then sworn in as Lord Potter by eighteen if you had not managed to become Lord Potter earlier. However, let me note that if you become Lord before you reach your majority you will have one year from the time you become Lord to marry your intended as you will be of age as Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't stop himself as he choked of air and barely managed to choke out, “My parents set up a betrothal contract?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin snorted, “No. In fact the contract should have applied to your father, however the contract calls for the marriage of the first born son of Lord Potter and the second born daughter of the future wife's family. There was never a second daughter born before the Lady of the family passed away and the Lord stated he would not marry a second wife and thus the contract remained on the table. If it helps you, to my understanding there were talks between your parents and her's about raising the two of you closer together  so that way you would be friends at least before you married. Her family even moved to Britain early on, but after your parents were killed any such talks naturally ended. You had been placed with your muggle relatives and Gringotts is not allowed to deal with muggles, nor did the girls' family know who your guardians were or the location of where you lived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was a punch to the gut for so many reasons. His grandfather, who he just had the chance to learn anything about, the Grandfather he had been excited to learn about had married him off before he was even born. He knew it was not meant that way, as his father should have been the one, but that was what happened in the end. Then there was the fact that he might have been able to know magic and his future wife and grow up in a wizarding family that would have treated him like one of their own, if he had not been placed with the Dursleys. Lastly and most daunting to him at least was that he was stuck being married to some girl he didn’t even know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Ognak distinctly looked like he was trying to say something before his face twisted into a pained and annoyed grimace, “I am unable to discuss the secrets of the House of Potter without the approval of the head of house first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins stared at him for a second before his face oddly softened and he looked a little brown in his cheeks, “However, there is some information I can share to save you from worrying too much. She is around your age with at most a year or two difference in age compared to your age, and I can confirm that she does attend Hogwarts as well though I am unaware of what House she is in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize that there could be an age difference until that point and he took a deep sigh of relief, “And there is nothing like that for the House of Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblin frowned again, “There is no active contract for the House of Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking furiously for a moment Harry finally asked, “Could I officially become the heir of one house and check what is in their vault, then if that doesn’t work become the heir of the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak looked flabbergasted at that before his expression became more contemplative, “Well yes if that is what you want. It would be easier to fill out all the paperwork separately I guess, larger breaks during the time spent using the blood quill would help the healing process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He suppressed a shiver at that, "Can you bring out what would be needed to officially become to Black family heir, Mr. Ognak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flicker of surprise crossed the goblin's eyes as he reached down to one of his desk's drawers and started pulling things out, "I have everything right here. However, if you must know, the House of Black is very nearly broke and will not have even the amount that you would be allowed to take as your allowance. The last Lady of the House after her husband died used much of their money in the funding of the last war, and with both of her sons lost to her she never managed to make any of it back before she died as well. There was also a niece of the last lady who was still listed as a member of the House of Black and while she is not allowed access to the vault she did withdraw most of the money within, only stopping when she came to make a withdrawal and there was insufficient funds. Only objects remain as the vault  and there are a few properties that were sealed upon the death of the last Lady of the House."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought for a moment, wanting nothing to do with having to marry a random girl till he was older and hopefully got to know her, if even then who knew what she would act like. He stared at the deep ocean blue book and a large pile of paperwork next to it for a moment. Before finally deciding, “Still I would like to start with the House of Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ognak's eyes gleamed as he pushed the pile of papers towards him, "Well then let's get started. First you will need to use this quill for your signing of this paperwork, it is most unpleasant. However it is better than before it was invented and people had to cut themselves to use their blood for such signatures."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling at the absurdity that HE, Axebreaker, had to look after some stupid human child at his uncle's behest, he stalked back down the hall towards his uncle's office as he paced the hallway rather then stand around and wait. HE had become a decorated warrior of the goblin Nation, a difficult accomplishment to achieve. Most others do not realize that there are few truly skilled goblin warriors, not even  goblins themselves like to acknowledge it, though it was true. The Goblin Nation held its power due to numbers, as they could keep throwing an endless horde of goblins, of little to no true skill, at Wizards during rebellions till one broke. He on the other hand was a true warrior. He had traveled most of the known world, leading hammer first as expeditions clashed with all manor of creatures, and smashing to pulp anything that stood in his way. He had ended dragons in single combat. Wizards, goblins, mummies, vampires, sea serpents, minotaurs, sphinxes, and many other opponents from all corners of the Earth had fallen to his hammer. Now though, he was relegated to keeping track of a child that despite being run by very intelligent individuals, was being allowed on a very exclusive expedition. To make it worse he was to assist the boy in accessing his new vaults, like some newbie banker that couldn't even earn the job of teller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door to his uncle's office finally opened and expelled the target of his agitation he noted the boy held a pile of papers and a book all tied together with some of his Uncle's snake twine, he was distressed to note the joy that was clearly apparent on the child's face. What a runty child it was too, now that he really got a look at the kid unlike when he stormed out of his uncle's office, the kid was almost swimming in the clothes he was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kid closed the door and turned down the hallway, he could tell exactly when the kid finally noticed him, as the child's eyes went a little wide in what he assumed was fear. He took a moment to bask in the reaction he could create as the kid's gaze raked over his blacked dragonhide breastplate, helm, and the fiendish warhammer dangling at his side. Stuttering, the kid finally spoke, "Mr. Ognak said that your name was Axebreaker, and that you were going to help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed and shocked at the disrespectful address the kid gave Axebreaker took a second to take a deep breath before grumbling, "Senior Manager Ognak, and Warrior Axebreaker boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment as the kid stammered an apology before deciding to cut off the annoying submissiveness and answer the kid's question, "Thought, I am to accompany you as you go down to inspect your vaults."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid just stood there staring at him for a moment blankly before a look of confusion crossed his face and the kid put one hand in his pocket and started rummaging around. It was only when the kid withdrew a golden key tarnished with age that the kid finally nodded. Groaning at the thought that the kid may have already accidentally lost such an ancient key before even leaving his uncle's office, Axebreaker resignedly nodded his head at the kid in turn, and beckoned the kid to come with him. Realizing that keeping a close eye on the kid both today and possible all summer would be a hellish chore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blessed silence as the kid just obediently followed and stared at everything they passed lasted only about halfway to the carts and was broken by the kid as the kid started with what he was sure was going to be an endless litany of inane questions, "Um… Sir, Senior Manager Ognak said you don’t normally do this. What do you do then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment before responding wondering if he remained silent would the kid stop asking questions before he started, but gave that up as unlikely. "I am Axebreaker, Dragon-Slayer and Warrior of the Nation, what do you think I do boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely glancing at the kid he noted the honest awe that played across the kid's face. When the kid spoke again, the kid's voice cracked in a way that reminded him just how embarrassingly young the kid was, "You killed a ful-ll grown dragon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Ukrainian Ironbelly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to enter the cavern entrance with the carts before the kid spoke again, "Why are you helping me? Aren't there far more important things you should be doing? It just seems that this is, well… tedious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He signaled for the kid to enter the cart after him and stared at the kid's face intently till the child looked down, and again he had to collect himself before snarling in anger and annoyance at the submissive look of the kid's face, "My uncle is Senior Manager Ognak, and he only knows about the expedition he pointed you in the direction of because I will be present on it. Though it is known that I would be chosen as a member I still had to attend today and my Uncle decided to make use of me while I was nearby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The word, "Cool!" issuing from the kid's mouth kind of derailed his agitation at the situation, even with the kid himself being the root of the annoyance. Frustrated at how this frail human kid confused him, acting nothing like the other proud Lordling of his race, he set the cart to go as fast as it could, making it impossible to hear any speech as they plunged down to the Black Vault. It did not stop him from hearing the kid's exuberant cheers as the cart went down inclines or took sharp turns along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steering at the speed they were going took all the agility and battle-honed reflexes that Axebreaker had, but they finally arrived safe and sound at the track's end. He could see the encirclement of vaults up ahead, and the tell-tale shadow of the security dragon. Hefting his warhammer as he exited the cart, he calmly walked out into the circular chamber and turned to face the Ukrainian Ironbelly that was chained to the wall. The dragon was facing right at him and the oblivious kid. Though it was blind, the dragon's senses of smell and hearing were amazing enabling it to know exactly where they were even without its eyes. The dragon reared and roared and the kid finally noticed it whipping around and staring at the beast with wide eyes of fear. The beast did this every time he entered this area, which he chose to do every time he was back in Britain; the warhammer he carried was the one that killed its mother as a child. To this day, his warhammer’s goblin-forged head held her scent, and the dragon before him feared it immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, he pushed the wide-eyed child in the direction of the correct vault. It seemed to take the kid a moment to remember that they were here for the vault not to stare at the dragon, before the kid took the key out of his pocket and slid the key into the keyhole. Nothing happened for a moment, then the vault slowly started to open it's large door sliding slowly to the side. Scanning the vault quickly, he was not surprised at the size of the vault with The House of Black being such an old family. Though the vault looked much larger not having much of anything in it at the moment. There was a small pile of coins that was mostly bronze in the center of the room. Against the far wall was a rather large ornate black oak wardrobe sitting between a few old scuffed crates, and a small table style glass display case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing what his uncle wanted him to do, but not wanting to seem too eager, especially when the kid didn't move he pressed, "Aren't you supposed to go see what is in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly nodding his head the kid murmured, "Is it really ok for me to take things from here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tempted to say yes out of hand, but as he looked at the kid and noticed how much smaller the already small kid looked in the entrance to the large empty vault. "Yes you can take anything from here. However, there will be a curse breaker, who is in town for an interview with Geoffre, that owes me a favour arriving shortly. It would be best to let him check anything here for curses before you touch it, The House of Black is not known for its friendly nature."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… OK." was all the kid said, though he could easily see that the kid was confused about something he said, what it was that confused the kid he did not know or really even care. As the kid started making his way towards the pile of coins, he also started making his way into the vault though he did not pass the kid, as much as he wished to. Taking a cursory glance at the pile of coins, Axebreaker could make out a couple gold coins within, and was mildly impressed that the kid started taking the pile apart and putting the coins into stacks of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Putting them in stacks of ten, the kid ended up with only four Galleons, sixty-four Sickles, and thirty-nine Knuts, the kid seemed satisfied with his work, and finally started going for the glass display case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stopped in shock a few feet in front of the display case, and it only took the goblin a moment to see why, though that understanding was eclipsed by anger at what else was within the case. Ignoring the set of rings clearly designed as the rings for Lord Black and the Lady Black, as those while well crafted were made by wizards, Axebreaker saw that there were three other things in the glass case, and one of them should not be there. The first was a pearl necklace that was of rather poor quality, though the runes he could clearly see showed that it was of rather potent power. The Obsidian statue was a masterwork piece that even he could not deny but despite it's craftsmanship was clearly not made by goblins so again it was not important to him. The last object, though, was a finely wrought bracelet, clearly of goblin make. It had creatively-etched jade chucks carved into intrigue scenes of sea life, held together by fine but sturdy silver wire, and a silver-forged clasp in the shape of the two halves of a clam that locked together. He could barely contain his anger that a work of goblin make had been withheld from the family of its rightful maker for so long. The ignorance of these stupid humans always angered him. It was simple; you paid for your right to use something, not your entire family's right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid seemed to be in a daze as he pulled his eyes away from the jewelry and instead moved to the Wardrobe and opened it up, he bit down the annoyance that the kid did not listen to his warning not to touch only to his curiosity. It was made of black oak and had the Black Family Motto, 'Toujours pur,' intricately carved into clouds floating over a mountain range on both of the doors. Axebreaker was quick to check if anymore goblin made items had been stashed inside here as well by the Black Family. The dual doors opened to a space above a set of drawers along the bottom of the wardrobe. In the interior was an area to hang robes on an elegant ivory rod that ran from one side of the wardrobe to another. Though nothing was hanging in the space, there were eleven long thin boxes at the base of the area. He watched, curiously, as the child picked up one with the word Cyprus written on it in elegant script, only to frown when a wand of a red and black wood was uncovered. The child looked at it with no small amount of interest, before reluctantly closing the box and putting it back with the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out for the drawers, the child pulled both of them open. Lined in a deep red silk, the drawer on the left was completely crammed full with books, forming two rows to fill the drawer. The other drawer, though, held a single plain oak box. The child looked at the books for a second, before turning towards the goblin. "Do you think the books are safe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axebreaker grunted in affirmation, for fear of what he would say in his still present anger, at the arrogance of wizards and their ignorance of anything other than their lives, if he actually opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask the curse-breaker which ones I should take, then," the child muttered. As the child turned his attention not back to the display case but to the crate and proceeded to try and pry open the largest crate. It was then that he heard the familiar clanking sound and knew someone else was arriving at the area of the vaults. With luck it would be his relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could barely keep up with everything that had happened since yesterday. Between blowing up his Aunt, getting fined, to hopefully getting a job going on a curse breaking expedition, then finding out he would be a lord and *shiver* betrothed, it was a seemingly endless set of changes and information that was rather difficult to process. However, the presence of all the priceless treasures in this vault that HE now owned, well he couldn't even describe how overwhelming it was. There haven't really been much in the way of money. He was, however, rather pleased with the little that was there. It would go nicely in supplementing the money he had in his money bag for school supplies, and help get the equipment he needed for this expedition. At least he hoped it would, he could not be sure though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jewelry he now owned was priceless in and of itself. The pearl necklace, the black cat statue and the green bracelet must have been worth a small fortune themselves. The rings however though... Harry did not want to speculate about what it meant to know he had a Betrothed as a Potter, and still have a Lady's ring for the next Lady Black. He had not asked Ognak when he had explained that he was to marry his Potter betrothed and then had to marry someone as Lord Black within 5 years of becoming Lord Black but now with the rings in front of him he had to wonder what it meant for his future. The very idea of having two wives terrified him, but at the same time he could not stop the naughty images that formed in his mind as a result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off those thoughts after a long moment he took one last glance at the wardrobe that, by itself, had to be worth a small fortune. Then to have it filled with old wands, old books, and an even the little odd wooden box made him anxious for the arrival of the curse breaker that Axebreaker mentioned would show up. Turning back to the last thing in the vault he had not looked at yet, he wrapped his fingers around the lip of the largest crate and gave a tug. As the wooden crate resisted his pull, he put more force behind it, absently noticing Axebreaker turning away from him and walking stiffly towards the entrance of the vault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axebreaker didn't seem to like him much. He was used to the feeling so he didn't say anything, but since they had arrived in the vault Axebreaker was looking angrier and angrier. He just hoped that the curse breaker that was supposed to arrive was of a nicer sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His luck being true to form, the top of the crate ripped off abruptly, causing him to stumble backwards and land on his arse at the same time as he heard Axebreaker bark out, "Finally showed up Weasley? I'll go spend some time with my favourite Dragon while you watch the child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his head whipped around to look at the entrance to the vault, he could see a red headed man start to chuckle as Axebreaker stomped out towards the dragon. He watched in confusion that slowly changed to awe as the man drew closer. The redhead was tall and thin, but looked really buff, and he had long red hair the same colour as every other Weasley but about as long as Ginny's tied up in a ponytail, and if Harry was not mistaken, he had a rather dangerous looking fang hanging from his ear as well. The man drew close and reached out asking, "Need some help up, young man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could only nod his head as he accepted the hand. He had heard stories from Ron about how his brother Bill had been head boy and gotten amazing N.E.W.T. scores in all subjects at Hogwarts. Ron had even talked about how Bill had then gone on to work at Gringotts, but had never said that his brother was a curse-breaker, or even let on that his brother was so cool looking. Finally gathering himself as he dusted off his robes, Harry ventured to check his guess before he said something stupid, "You're Bill Weasley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill raised one eyebrow at him as he replied, "Depends on who wants to know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a friend of your brother, Ron. I go to Hogwarts with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill's eyes seemed to search his face for a second before finally landing on his scar. Recognition flashed across Bill's eyes before Bill straightened his back a little, "Well then, Mr. Potter it is nice to finally meet you. I must say, it is odd to find you in the vault of all places, but I trust the goblins in cases like this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill seemed to trail off for a second as his eyes swept the vault. Turning back to him, Bill continued, "However, pressing business first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill stuck out his hand as he spoke, "I must thank you, Mr. Potter, for what you did for my sister this year. I wish none of it had been necessary, but nevertheless I deeply and sincerely thank you for saving her like you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry took Bill's hand, he stammered, "It was the least I could do after everything your family did for me, and well..." Harry was shocked into silencing his rambling when Bill pulled him into a one handed hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller boy couldn't help but stiffen a little at the contact, but he quickly composed himself as he asked timidly, "I… Er… can you just call me Harry, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill smiled genially at him. "Well then Harry, what exactly was I called down to this vault for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the excitement at the prospect of finding out if anything in this vault was magical bubble up within him, with a new vigor Harry started rambling. "Well Axebreaker said that he knew a curse breaker in town that could come and look at the things in the vault to see if they were safe. I have no idea what anything in here is, really, or if anything is magical…" Trailing off, he remembered that he had gotten the first crate open, but never looked inside because of Bill's arrival. Spinning swiftly, he leaned over the top and looked into the crate intently, only to feel rather disappointed that the only thing in it seemed to be a pile of black linen and a few red sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to let his disappointment show, he turned back around to Bill, only to see Bill also looking into the crate as he let out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Harry, I must say I am rather envious of you. One of these would have come in handy on my last few expeditions," Bill said conspiratorially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Totally perplexed Harry just stared at Bill in confusion. Bill had a wide grin on his face that worried Harry; as it kind of looked like the grin he would see on the twins before a prank occurred. Bill gave him a nod before he drew his wand and gave it a wave at the crate. Harry had to back up a step as the canvas floated out of the crate and seemed to untangle itself as it laid out on the floor. With a twist and a jab of his wand, Bill intoned, "Erecto."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the canvas started rising off the ground, Bill commented, "Sometimes, even if you have never actually directly worked with something, if you see others doing it long enough you pick up on how that magical item works you understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the canvas stopped moving, Harry was once more in awe today. A rather interesting looking tent stood in front of the two of them. It looked like one you would see at a carnival or something, six black sides all of equal dimensions, topped with an orange cloth roof with a frilly yellow dangling edge and a point in the middle of the top. Directly to the left of the door was a long white cord. The only thing on his mind as he stared at the tent was, 'well I guess I have that covered for the expedition.' He was surprised that when Bill pushed the flap open and all he could see was nothing inside of the tent but complete darkness. Bill however just smiled and said, "Well let's see what inside, why don't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was so surprised by the tent itself that he just stood there as Bill seemed to be swallowed by the darkness. However, that indecision only lasted a moment before Harry ran through the flap after him, slamming right into Bill's back as soon as he cleared the doorway. Chuckling, Bill turned and helped him up after he had fallen on his arse for the second time today, "It's quite a sight isn't it?" Bill asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally looking around, Harry was at first shocked that he could see when he had been outside all that he could see was darkness. After a glance around, though, then he was even more shocked to see himself standing in what could only be a small but expensive apartment. There was a couch and two love-seats around a low table on one side of the room and on the other he could see a table with four chairs around it in an area that looked like an old fashion kitchen. There was even a wood stove and magical freeze box in the kitchen like at the Burrow. Along the far wall was three doors, and everything was lit by what appeared to be gas lamps attached to the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's fully furnished, and the lack of smell makes me think that nothing was left in any of the kitchen cabinets before the tent was stored away. If those doors lead to bedrooms, which is rather likely I'd assume, then this is one amazing tent." Bill commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Harry quickly stumbled over to the closest door and pulled it open, whispering along the way, "I love magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was greeted by a single person bathroom designed much like the larger group bathrooms at Hogwarts. It had a marble tile floor, sink, toilet, and shower sectioned off with a bench, towel hooks, and a raised marble lip with a curtain hanging inside it. He could see the same marking on everything just like there was at Hogwarts. Remembering how Mr Weasley had explained all about most Wizarding plumbing was handled by runes last summer, he couldn't help but feel awed by the magic that had to be used to make this tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the door open, he sprinted over to look into the next room. It was a short sprint maybe two meters at most, and when he threw the door open he could hear Bill break into laughter somewhere to the side of him. Harry couldn't care less though. This place was amazing; it was like a home... it could be his home honestly, especially if he lived in this room. The sparsely furnished room held only two oak dressers, and a small empty bookcase, but along the far wall was a large bed, complete with comforters, blankets, and at least five pillows. It took all his self-control not to run and jump onto the bed right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing how long he fought with himself to stop himself from trying to see if the bed was as soft as it looked like it was, he was momentarily surprised when Bill said from right behind him, "Well that's two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and living room. Fully furnished and, from the look of it, we are the first to actually enter it. This right here would be worth a small fortune to the right buyer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly nodding his head, the price of the tent not being all that important to him in comparison to the fact that he could use the tent this summer, Harry muttered, "I better bring this then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you planning a camping trip sometime soon then, Harry?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the thought of the money this would save him quickly vanished from his brain, he stammered, "Well no, I um… I was applying to be a curse breaker helper this summer and, well, I think I might bring this with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill's eyes sharpened with interest at that and Harry felt as if he was being judged. The older Weasley finished looking him over before nodding, "Well then, I wish you the best of luck at getting the job. As soon as I knew what I wanted to do with my life I tried everything I could to spend a summer as a helper while still at Hogwarts so that way I could get a leg up you know, though I was a bit older than you by that time. Mum though, she refused to even think about allowing it. Word of advice though, form someone that doesn't own their own tent, you will be beating people back from trying to get the second bed in here, if you get the job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, and feeling a little happier, he started making for the opening of the tent to check the other crates, "Thank you. Mr Geoffre said I did a good job at my interview today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to stop as Bill yelped, "WHO?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Mr Geoffre. He's running the expedition. He asked me a few questions about my file and said he had never seen a more qualified person apply to be a helper at my age, " Harry replied bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill only nodded his head, before speaking slowly, "Well then I really hope you get the job. That's why I'm back you know, Geoffre personally sent me an invitation to be interviewed to go with him. If you get the job, can I have the extra bed?" Bill said it with a rather wide smile that had Harry nodding rather fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill shook his head in thought before beckoning for Harry to leave, "Well... might as well pack this up and take a look at everything else right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they exited, Bill gave the white cord a yank. Harry could only watch in horror as the tent collapsed and then folded itself up into a bundle no bigger than your average textbook. Bill seemed to notice his unease and answered the unspoken question with a chuckle, "That only works if no one is inside. If someone is in the tent then it only works like a doorbell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stifling a sigh of relief, Harry took a moment to think about what he wanted to look at next. There were still three crates unopened, then there was the jewelry case that needed to be looked at, as well as the wardrobe and the books that he wanted to ask Bill about. The indecision was short lived in the face of what he had just found, and he turned to the next crate. However as he was heading for the other three crates Bill grabbed his shoulder, "While I'm here let me make this a little easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jab and then flick of Bill's wand the tops of each crate came off and floated down gently next to the respective crate it came from. He instantly looked in the first crate and was confused to see a book in a locked glass case laying on the bottom of the crate. The cover was some green leather and while he could make out the marking he had never seen those letters on the cover before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill however was right behind him and being over a head taller than him could see in all three crates at once, "Well that’s some interesting goods. That book right there is a bit too advanced for you at this point though so I would ignore it for now. Though it would probably fetch you a few thousand to a collector. This crate over here has something you would be more interested in from what I've heard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trusting that Bill wouldn't lie to him, he stepped over to look at the crate Bill was indicating and noticed first that the crate while only about two feet tall was long and skinny with the crate about half full of straw. On top of that straw was an old broom, though it seemed to be in good shape for the fact it was clearly ancient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s an old Freydis, it's the first commercially sold broom design in Norway. They stopped making them back in the early 1900s. It's not any good compared to modern brooms but I doubt there are many left in existence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing that could possibly be sold, but he was not sure if he wanted to sell anything now. Bill had made a point that these things were rare and valuable. So he couldn't help but think if he could cover his expenses easily and with the Tent he should be able to then as long as he got fifty galleons for working this summer he would be good for money and he could keep all these cool things. Or at least that's what he hoped he could do, though he had wondered as he now had access to the three Black Family properties, would there be any money there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to again ignore that line of thought for now, just like he had in Ognak's office, and took a look in the last crate. Inside were over a dozen bottles all covered in a layer of dust. He thought about grabbing one to see what it said but thought better of it and turned to look at Bill, "Do you know what's in those?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill smiled before giving a swish and point while whispering something under his breath. Then Bill smirked, "Those are some old wine bottles. I personally am not a fan of wines but at least one of those bottles has roman writing etched into them so they are rather old. I'd save them for a special event if I were you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Bill a nod and deciding that meant the crates were done Harry turned around and started over to the display case with Bill right behind him. Bill took one look at what was in the case then sighed, "Well I can try, but I probably can't tell you exactly what they do unless I've come across something similar before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having only been hoping to know if anything was magical, even the slightest sliver of hope that Bill might know what any of them did was above Harry's expectations. Bill opened up the glass cover, and started waving his wand over everything a few times, his face getting a little more severe with each pass. Finally the happy Weasley that had entered the vault was replaced with someone that looked a lot like Professor McGonagall when he and Hermione had been caught leaving the Astronomy tower as first years. Turning towards Harry, Bill spoke in a stern tone, "Do not touch that pearl necklace. I have no idea what exactly it does but the amount of dark magic it's emitting is worrisome in its own right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the beautiful necklace sitting there so innocently, Harry could only nod his head. Bill however, seemed appeased by that at least as he continued, "As for the rings, there are so many charms there that I couldn't even begin to tell you what they do. As they are destined to be worn by the Lord and Lady Black, I would assume they are benign in nature. The bracelet, however, I have seen many similar items before. It is charmed to protect against poisoning. Whenever it comes close to something poisoned, it will glow or make a noise I can’t tell exactly which. As for the Obsidian cat statue, I can tell you from the design it was made in Egypt, and I think whatever enchantment is on it is activated by blood, but how it activates or what it does I do not know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, Harry's mind traveled to what Bill said about the rings. They were for his future wife, and maybe not even for the one he knew about. His betrothed though... well, he had no idea who she was so it wasn't like... That was when it hit him Ognak did know who his betrothed was, even if Ognak could not tell him. The old goblin had been really helpful so far, so maybe he could send a package to the girl for him. If nothing else, it might help him in finding out who it was as they could reply. A plan was already forming in his mind as Harry reached out and grabbed the bracelet, stuffing it in his pocket while fighting an annoying blush that was spreading across his face. Bill only raised an eyebrow at his actions, so Harry decided to ignore Bill's questioning look, close the lid of the display case and just move on to the wardrobe. He liked Bill, as seemed like an all-around nice guy, but Harry just did not want to discuss the fact that he was betrothed with anyone just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the wardrobe, he quickly pulled out the drawers at the bottom, only to notice that Bill had already started checking everything. Finally, Bill nodded, "Well the wardrobe itself is enchanted to be fire resistant and as sturdy as a rock. The only other magical items are those wands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking in the drawers, then turning back to Bill Harry asked, "Um… I was wondering, could you help me look through these books. I think I would like to read some of them, but I don't know which to grab."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling benignly at him Bill nodded, "I could but aren't you curious what's in that box?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the small oak box in the right hand drawer nodding his head slightly. As his hand closed around the small box he thought he felt an odd tingle in his hand, looking over at Bill for confirmation that the box was safe. He knew Bill had said it was not magical but he was sure he had felt something there, Bill however just gave him a nod of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly opening the box he found it had a purple satin layering on the inside, and nestled in the middle of which was a small vial of lime green fluid. Looking over at Bill, "What do you suppose is in the vial?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill was frowning slightly as he waved his wand first like he did for the wine then in an intricate pattern. Finally finishing whatever he was doing the frown got more pronounced, "Well the vial is enchanted though how… Best put that down just to be safe Harry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning slightly Harry had to ask, "Will the vial be OK if it's not in the box?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bill slowly nodded he reached for the vial only for Bill to  interject, "Let me remove it just to be safe." Bill gave a short swish and flick and the vial floated out before tucking itself into the drawer, followed by the drawer closing. Harry turned back to the books, as he tucked the box into the same pocket as the bracelet. The box would be the perfect size to hold the bracelet he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at her tear streaked reflection; she couldn't believe everything still bothered her so much. Her friends growing up were always joking about how dreamy and amazing Potter must be and blah, blah, blah. She knew her being mad was not fair to them, not really, it's not like they knew that it would bother her, but how could it not? She had been five when her Grandfather visited England, and he and her father had sat her down and patiently explained everything to her; about her betrothal, how her Grandmother had caused it to happen, what it meant for her future, and how it was The Harry Potter that she was to marry. They had finished explaining everything to her, and then made her swear she would not tell anyone about the betrothal yet as it was traditional to wait until he approached her about the betrothal and claimed his Lordship to acknowledge her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been oh so hard growing up as her sister and their friends had been playing games of House with them marrying Harry Potter. It had taken everything she had not to yell that she was the only one that could marry Harry Potter. As a child all she could do was go to her father about it, but in the end he was no help. Her father loved her of that there was no doubt, but her father had no idea how to help his little girl work through the jealousy and fear. Fear that her friends, who were prettier, would catch the eye of Potter and he would like them more then the smart girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though it was even worse. She wished it was back to the days when she just didn't want to share her future husband with her friends. It had been two years, TWO YEARS, since Potter had shown up at Hogwarts. In all that time he had not even acknowledged her beyond that of a classmate. Sure they were in different houses, but it didn't seem like it would be too much work to at least try and talk to your future spouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had wanted to talk to him so badly in the beginning, but everyone had been staring, and she had been afraid of what would happen to her if she approached him as his betrothed with almost every girl in the whole bloody school swooning over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't understand why the girls at Hogwarts acted like that. Potter was so scrawny, and what he wore was disgusting. It was as if he took Crabbe' castoffs out of the bin and washed them a few times. Having someone of his stature could degrade himself like that irritated her to no end. He was her future husband and she did not want to marry a man that clearly cared so little about himself, because if he didn't care for himself would he care about her at all...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then today her father had called her into his study to talk about her betrothal, something that had surprised her greatly as they never talked about it after she returned from Hogwarts last year and she had to report that Potter had not even talked to her. She had hoped vainly that Potter was finally going to acknowledge her in some way. Yet what came was actually worse than his continual ignoring her, as her father explained that a contact he had in Gringotts had just notified him about something that had happened with the Potter account manager. Her father had been told that Potter had visited his account manager for the first time, and to the contact and her father's surprise Potter had only just found out about his Lordship as well as the betrothal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been shocked that Potter had not known about the betrothal, though a small part of her was relieved. Relieved that Potter did not want nothing to do with her. Relieved that Potter did not know about his position in Society or his money and she could only hope that this new knowledge would change how he dressed and acted. A small part of her currently wished that her father had left it at that. He had instead gone on to explain that Potter had not claimed his Lordship or acknowledged their betrothal. Her father had clearly been annoyed that his contact could not tell him why Potter had done neither but she had always been studious and clever and it was not like Potter was hard to read. Potter had not claimed his Lordship because claiming his Lordship would mean he would have to marry her soon, though she did not know the exact time frame. Clearly Potter was not keen on marrying her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could not believe her parents. The fact that she had to spend the summer with her stuffy and strict aunt was, in all honesty, a punishment in and of itself. But to explain it away by saying that the experience would enhance her image as a cultured bride here in England? The unfeeling audacity of her parents infuriated her, this wasn't China where they had grown up, here and now in England women were not just trophies for their husbands. Hell even her Aunt didn't agree with that way of thinking, as she had become an accomplished Runemistress, and she still lived in China. Then as if it was not bad enough that she was going to be traveling halfway around the world, now her Aunt had decided to go on some exploring job, and she would have to follow along like a good little niece as some kind of 'helper'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So her summer, instead of being spent getting ahead on her schoolwork, hanging out with her friends, or trying to get the boy she liked to notice her, would now be spent working half a world away in a country where she didn't even speak the language correctly. She wouldn't be just working either, but it was going to be dreary cooking, cleaning, and other menial tasks. There was a chance that maybe if she was lucky she would get to learn a bit more about applying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in the field. The chances of actually having time to learn while her Aunt was working was low though. On top of that, her aunt was going to be giving her culture and language lessons that she would be tested on when there was free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a pile of old clothes out of the bottom drawer of her dresser and threw them into her new school trunk. Her parents had gotten it for her when they found out about the change in plans, and it was one of the only good things to come out of this trip. It was rather expensive, and heavily enchanted so that it could shrink so small that it fit in the palm of her hand without damaging anything inside the trunk. She still wished that she didn't need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She furiously wiped away a tear out of her eye as she thought of what the brown haired boy she had made plans to see this summer would think of her crying about this. She had owled him as soon as she found out about the trip hoping he wouldn't hate her for having to change plans for the summer , and hoping that he would not start making plans to see some other girl instead. To her annoyance he had thought it would be an interesting experience for her, and that she should make the most of it. However, he had later in another letter expressed his sympathy and explained that his father had heard him comment on her trip and subsequent 'adventure' as he called it,  and now he was roped into going to work with his father a few times this summer himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing wistfully at the western dresses in her closet, she slammed the lid of her trunk closed after tossing in her summer assignments and the last of the clothes she was bringing. Looking out the window at the English countryside, she wished one more time that this was a nightmare and she would actually wake up tomorrow and still be here in England. Shrinking her trunk, she slowly made her way downstairs where her parents were waiting to sentence her to her aunt's for the rest of the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill strode purposefully up the stairs in the Burrow toward his youngest brother's room. He had only just gotten off work, and he needed answers. He had spent the rest of his day after he had left the Black Family's vault thinking about how Harry could possibly be considered for a spot on this expedition. He knew something had to have happened at Hogwarts, at least more than the vague details about this past year that he had already been told by his sister and parents. So he was going to the best source of information he could find about Harry Potter's school experience on such short notice, Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had delayed only by greeting his mother and father at the kitchen table where they were going over travel plans, he was pleased to see at least one brochure they had depicted a nice clear ocean beach. Then he had quickly stopped in to chat and check in on Ginny, and hear her thoughts about their prospective trip to Malta. Ginny had seemed happy, but there was a well hidden and almost palpable level of uncertainty to her as well. Knowing that only time could help her deal with her newfound fear of the unknown was time, he had listened attentively and pointed out ideas of what they could do while in Malta. The suggestions were basically swimming, boating, and most of all, he advised that she should get mom and dad to look into Gillyweed. As she had not known what Gillyweed was, he couldn't remember what year of herbology it was taught but he thought fifth year as he was sure it was on his O.W.L., he had needed to explain. As soon as he was done explaining she had thanked him and then she had been off like a rocket to go tell mom and dad all about his idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now though Bill had finally arrived at Ron's door, knocking as he slowly started opening the door and said, "Ron, I need to talk to you about something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was lying on his bed, reading one of his comic books and just lazing away. Ron turned and curiously looked over at Bill, "What do you need me for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to beat around the bush, Bill sat down on Ron's bed and got straight to the point. "Ron, I want to know exactly what you and Harry have gotten up to at Hogwarts. I already know about the Basilisk, dad explained it, though I'm sure there are a lot of details missing from what he was told to begin with. However, I know there had to have been other things that happened, and you are going to tell me understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noted the brief moment of panic that raced across Ron's face, "Well, um… I guess I could tell you. You have to promise not to tell mum or dad though, okay? They would never let me go back to Hogwarts if they heard half of what has happened there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intrigued and curious if it was just his brother overreacting or if there were some actual events that backed up his request, Bill quickly made a promise not to tell, "Mom and Dad will never hear a word of what you say from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron just nodded and then added, "And um... well, can I just say it all, and then you could ask questions? It's not really easy talking about, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bill sat and listened as Ron started with his first year describing a Halloween encounter with a Mountain Troll and how he and Harry had become friends with a Muggle-born named Hermione, when they went to tell her about the troll and ended up saving her. Ron explained how Harry had distracted the Troll by jumping on its back and Ron had knocked it out with its own club. A impressive though lucky encounter for two idiotic first years. Next came the challenges to get to the Philosopher's stone. As he heard about the traps, Bill could tell that they were rather easy for what Ron claimed they were to protect. Child's play to someone in his profession really, but for three first years it was nothing short of brilliant that they survived at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then for their last year he had started off talking about the attacks and how the three of them had spent time investigating. Then he had gone into how their friend Hermione had managed to create Polyjuice Potion for them to sneak into the Slytherin Common room and try and find out if anyone knew about the Heir of Slytherin down there. The fact that this Hermione managed to make the potion correctly was an amazing accomplishment and he felt his opinion of at least her go up a lot. The next encounter he could tell affected Ron deeply, and it didn't take long to figure out why. That he and Harry had encountered Acromantulas in the Forbidden Forest and have survived was astounding. Having met a few smaller ones, Bill knew how dangerous they were. The fact that Harry could actually talk to them when in the situation was awe-inspiring, as even Bill didn't know if he would be able to do the same. Only Acromantulas exceeding thirty years of age could talk, and by that time they could be the same size as an elephant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he had listened to the story about the Chamber of Secrets. The only part his father had not told him was the encounter with Gilderoy and the git's subsequent attempts to memory charm Harry and Ron. Hearing the story from Ron's point of view though actually made the situation sound even more dangerous than when his father told the story, he assumed that it was a mix of minor details changed both to make it seem less dangerous to mum and dad, as well as trying to make himself sound braver now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After listening for almost an hour before Ron finally came to an end, Bill had only a few clarifying questions that he needed the answer to, as well as to give a sternly as he could phrase warning his brother from getting himself involved in such stupid and dangerous plans again. All in all, though, he could completely understand why Geoffre and Faltimur would pick Harry. Hell, the kid if he could up the repertoire of spells he knew, as well as learn at least rudimentary Runes, and possibly Arithmancy, and Harry would make an outstanding Cursebreaker. He had the two most important things needed to make a curse breaker in spade, a will of iron, and the willingness to go somewhere he had a decent at minimum chance of dying, add to that a dash of luck which the kid clearly had from his adventures and he could understand Geoffre's choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his brother's questions about why he wanted to know about his and Harry's time and Hogwarts and the reminding plea to not the mum and Dad he slowly made his way downstairs towards his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HPatEA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was sitting at the desk in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, staring at everything he had laid out in front of him while he went over what had happened today. The desk was covered in things from all of the stuff he had done today. He had parted ways with Bill at Gringotts after getting out of the cart. Harry had left the bank with the pile of paperwork, book and key that Ognak had given him as well as the tent, three books, all of the money in the Black Vault, and the bracelet tucked inside the oak box he had in his pocket. After making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, he had dumped everything onto his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had grabbed the book on top of the pile before heading down to get a late lunch. The book had ended up being '</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Dissertation on the Expectations of a Head of an Ancient and Noble House</span>
  </em>
  <span>' by Ursa Black. It was a surprisingly intriguing read for a book about propriety and societal gestures. After finding out that he was, in fact, going to be Lord Potter, he could only wonder how he was ever supposed to learn everything that this book talked about him needing to know when he interacted with people. The first chapter detailed the process of how the next head is established, as well as what should be expected of an heir as that was the first step to being a Head of House. It had explained that if there was no Head of House, an heir could accept Lordship after turning eleven, or would be required to take it at seventeen. The ministry was allowed to interfere at the age of thirteen and force heirs to take up their Lordships, but it required a seventy per cent vote in the Wizengamot. Honestly, he had skipped ahead after it started going into the political ramifications of calling for such a vote, and started reading the chapter about marriage and betrothals. He had almost choked on his lunch at least six times as he read what was expected, and how he would eventually be required as the Lord of two Houses to have two wives. Well at least he hoped it was only two, the very idea that he might have more lines that needed wives. The shiver that passed through him at the idea caused more fear than anything else including the Basilisk. Ok well maybe not the Basilisk he admitted to himself but really close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing lunch he had checked with the bartender, Tom, to make sure that he was paid for the next two days. With that confirmed, he had ensconced himself in his room for the rest of the evening. Hedwig had returned when he was at lunch and was pleasantly asleep at her perch. He had decided not to wake her yet and let her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had then turned to the other two books that Bill had helped him pick out; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Runes: the Essentials in a Wizards Life</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defense Against the Constant Threat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Starting with the Runes book had been kind of confusing, and he wished he had Hermione with him to help explain things. He did manage to glean the basic idea of the purpose of Runes from the first chapter. After looking at the clock, he had proceeded down to get himself dinner, and then bringing it up to his room so he could continue to read in peace as he ate. Finishing up with his dinner far quicker than lunch, he had set down his book and set himself up at his desk for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a good look at the size of the pile of paperwork, Harry decided to push it aside for now and had gotten out his writing utensils instead. It had taken quite a few tries, but he eventually penned four letters. One was for Hermione, another for Ron, a third for his mysterious and unnamed betrothed, and an urgent letter to Professor McGonagall as he did not know if she would have time to do what he asked during the summer. He thought about sending another letter to Bill with the one to Ron but decided that it might be best if he didn't bother Bill more just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with those letters done he found himself staring at the assortment of things on his desk. His three new books (two marked by bookmarks), the four letters he wrote, the box holding his gift for his betrothed, the paperwork from Ognak, his new Grimoire of the Black Family, and both of his vault keys all stared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stifling a yawn he took the letters to Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall and attached them to Hedwig's leg. She barked at him and Harry had to suppress another yawn as he spoke, "Be safe Hedwig. It might be beeesssssst… if you stayed at Hogwarts after this. I will most likely be off somewhere when you get back, seeing as Hermione's in France." He sleepily watched Hedwig stare at him intently before deciding to fly away. Once Hedwig was out the window and out of sight he turned back towards his desk he had one last thing he wanted to do today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the paper about the Black Family and their holding he started flipping through the pages. He planned to meet with Ognak tomorrow morning to see if Ognak could send his betrothed the bracelet  and he felt that it would be for him to have some information at least about the plan he had been thinking about. Finding the pages on the Black Families’ properties he flipped through the first two till he found the one in London that Ognak had mentioned today. He would need to find out how to get to this Grimmauld place from the Leaky Cauldron but he didn’t think it would be too hard to get there. His plan though relied on what he had read about the Black family and how it reminded him of his Uncle and he knew his Uncle kept a lot of cash at the Private Drive for personnel expenses. Maybe these people did as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so I figure I should start with this. I used to have a fanfiction.net account where I had a few stories... Then you know how life is and I just get away from writing. So I had not updated anything in the last few years, and I seemed to have reached a point in my life were I want to start writing again I took them down. I am working on fixing and polishing them up and will then be posting and continuing the stories. 2 Harry potter stories, 1 Code Geass, and 1 A song of fire and ice if anyone is interested in Betaing them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>